


Villain Origin Story

by coconutknightshade



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Wearing a BRA, Embarrassed Peter Parker, Gen, Humor, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Second-Hand Embarrassment, The Avengers are Total Siblings, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 06:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19641184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutknightshade/pseuds/coconutknightshade
Summary: Scott looks amused and a little confused. He’d stumbled into the scene not much earlier. His eyes dart between the billionaire and the others as he blindly lathers his pop-tart with peanut butter. Sam stands off to the side with his phone pulled out and aimed at Steve, whom he’s been roasting for the last several minutes while they all “teach” Peter how to unclasp a bra.And Peter - poor, precious Peter Parker - sits with his elbows resting atop the table, hands fisted in his hair. He wears an expression of utter pain and humiliation. When he spots his mentor turn the corner he releases his hair and lets the full weight of his head drop to the table with a groan. Tony catches what he thinks is a mutteredplease, let me die in peaceand by the way Wanda pats the back of Peter’s head sympathetically, lips quirked into an amused grin, Tony suspects he’s not too far off the mark.





	Villain Origin Story

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble based on an anon Tumblr ask!  
> Check out my Tumblr: https://coconutknightshade.tumblr.com/

“Peter, relax. This is just as much for Cap as it is you. We’re _helping_ you.” 

“You’re _torturing_ me.”

It’s the last thing Tony hears before rounding the corner, acutely aware of how everyone collectively stops breathing when they spot him. Clint stands in the middle of the kitchen, chest bare except for the _bra_ he’s sporting- arms bent so to finger the clasps at his back. Steve is leaned up against the counter beside Natasha - who is sitting cross legged _on_ the counter - with one elbow resting on his other arm as he covers his face with a hand.

Scott looks amused and a little confused. He’d stumbled into the scene not much earlier. His eyes dart between the billionaire and the others as he blindly lathers his pop-tart with peanut butter. _Sam_ stands off to the side with his phone pulled out and aimed at Steve, whom he’s been roasting for the last several minutes while they all _“teach”_ Peter how to unclasp a bra. 

And Peter - _poor, precious Peter Parker_ \- sits with his elbows resting atop the table, hands fisted in his hair. He wears an expression of utter _pain and humiliation_. When he spots his mentor turn the corner he releases his hair and lets the full weight of his head drop to the table with a groan. Tony catches what he thinks is a muttered _please, let me die in peace_ and by the way Wanda pats the back of Peter’s head sympathetically, lips quirked into an amused grin, Tony suspects he’s not too far off the mark. 

“Well, this isn’t the _worst_ thing this kitchen has seen.” Tony walks further into the room, spinning a half circle to fully take it all in. “I’ve gotta say, Clint, that color really washes you out. I’m kind of disappointed that I wasn’t invited to the party.” 

“I don’t think any of us were invited to this party,” Scott mutters around a mouthful of food. Clint clears his throat but it’s Wanda who speaks. 

“Peter has date.” Her voice is so calm and so casual as if those three words explain why Clint stands half naked in the kitchen with a bra strapped around his chest. 

Tony turns a raised eyebrow in Peter’s direction. The teen doesn’t notice, but he does give another pained moan from where his face is pressed against the table. He’s wrapped his arms over the back of his head as if doing so will separate him from the situation. 

A valiant, albeit unsuccessful, attempt. 

“Not to put the kid on blast here-”

“Put him on blast,” Sam interrupts Clint with a thinly muffled laugh.

“- but Wanda and I found him this morning cross-legged on the bed trying to clasp and unclasp this bra. Apparently he has big plans for the weekend.” Clint is smirking, face colored with far too much amusement. Peter is pulling at his hair again. 

“So we’re what, collectively traumatizing the kid?” At Tony’s comment Peter’s head shoots up, eyes sharp. 

“Yes, they are. This is _traumatizing_. This is the stuff of _actual_ nightmaresand I’m making sure that each of you are billed when I’m 27 and still seeing a therapist over this very moment.” Tony snorts. 

“Don’t be so dramatic, Underoos.” He pauses, turning towards Clint with a grin, as if to say, “ _see what I did there?”_

“How is this…” Peter’s jaw hangs open. “How is this dramatic, Mister Stark? I’m a seventeen year old _teenage_ boy watching an _Avenger_ show me how to unclasp a bra in the kitchen surrounded by _other_ Avengers- How is my reaction _dramatic?”_

Tony opens his mouth to speak, but Sam cuts him off. 

“Don’t be so self absorbed, Parker. This is for Steve’s benefit too.” The man in question frowns. 

“I’m not- I know what I’m _doing.”_ His voice, exhausted and petulant, makes Tony think it’s not the first time he’s said as much in the last however long this shit show has been going on for. 

“And _that_ ,” the sound of keys slamming down onto the counter makes everyone jump, “is my _bra_.” 

Peter lets out this strangled noise masked only by the scraping sound of wood against wood as he scrambles to his feet, the chair he’d been sitting on nearly tipping over in his haste. 

“Aunt May,” his face loses all color and his voice pitches. 

Clint’s jaw _drops_ in surprise and Sam can’t help himself- He starts howling. Scott doesn’t quite match him, but he comes damn close after nearly choking on his food when spotting her. Even Natasha has to hide a grin behind her fist. Wanda’s eyes bounce between the two while Steve turns around full body so he can rest his forehead in both shame and embarrassment against the cabinets over the counter. Tony isn’t looking at May, but instead at Rhodey who is a half step behind her. 

“Tony,” his voice is low, defeated but serious. “What did you do?” 

Well now he’s just offended. As if he would ever… 

“Wha- I didn’t do anything! This was all Clint.” He nods his head towards the archer, pleased to for once find himself the 110% innocent party. Clint, meanwhile, still hasn’t picked his jaw up off the floor. 

“This is… This is _your_ bra?” His eyes are wide and filled to the brim with embarrassment. At _that_ Tony joins Sam in his laughter. 

“Unless you know another woman with the exact same taste as me.” Peter lets out another strangled sound, eyes facing the heavens. He tries to escape but Tony, nearly falling out of his chair in order to do so, grabs him by the wrist and pulls him back over to the table. 

“He said he picked it up at a _mall_. Well now I’m uncomfortable.” Clint frowns as he slowly unclasps the bra and stretches his arm out to return it. May snatches it out of his hand and then snaps it against his arm. He flinches but there’s a _grin_ as he scurries over to Sam. 

“ _You’re_ uncomfortable?” May pauses to breathe before launching into what Tony knows will be a very well deserved lecture. Tony, however, does not deserve it and quite frankly doesn’t want to suffer through it. He turns to the teenage boy standing beside him, eyes scrunched close and pulling weakly at the left cuff of his (Tony’s) MIT hoodie that Tony still has a firm grip on. 

“Peter,” he says, “you’ve been awfully quiet. Do you want to share with the class?” 

Peter’s eyes are downcast and he’s toeing the floor with his sneakers. He sighs. 

“In my defense, none of this would have happened if Clint and Wanda had just _knocked_ this morning.” Tony rolls his eyes in good humor.

“That’s not a defense, but go on.” 

“I don’t- I just- It’s just that- I’m going on a date with MJ this weekend, and. I didn’t want to embarrass myself if, you know…” 

“Because this is somehow less embarrassing?” May’s head is cocked to the side and she has a hand on her waist. Peter whines. 

“I didn’t ask for _help,_ Aunt May.”

“Trust me though,” Clint giggles, “the kid needed it.” 

Sam, Scott and Natasha - _the traitor -_ snicker and Peter goes red. 

“I was _fine._ This is normal. It’s _normal_. Just a teenage boy getting ready to go out on a date with a girl he _really_ likes, okay? I don’t want to screw this up. I’m sure you’ve all done embarrassing things at this age so you can all get off your high horses and fuck o- I mean _back_ off.” The speech, while passionate, doesn’t alleviate the embarrassment. But hey, it’s worth smothering with righteousness, right? Deflecting and all that jazz? 

“That’s cute Peter but doesn’t explain why it had to be _my_ bra.” 

“Okay,” Steve finally turns around from where he’s been hiding beside Nat, arms up in surrender. “Let’s just let the kid breathe, okay? I think we’ve squeezed in enough embarrassment for the day-” 

“The _year_ -”

“- so we can all just lay off him.” 

“ _Thank you_ ,” Peter throws his hands up in exasperated relief. “It’s nice to know that _somebody_ has my back.” He says it to the room but he’s leveling Tony with _A Glare._ The man grins and shrugs his shoulders innocently. 

“As long as there’s no bra clasps involved then Steve definitely has you covered,” Sam says mockingly from behind his phone. Only for a moment, however. His eyes widen, sudden and apprehensive, when Steve lunges at him and snatches the phone out of his hands with a quiet but stern, ‘ _give me that.’_

Peter pulls himself from Tony’s grip while the man struggles to muffle his laughter at Steve’s expense. He’s storming out, about to pass May with his head ducked and cheeks burning, when Wanda says his name. 

“You not worry about date, Peter. Bra will come off easy, just you see.” 

“ _Wanda,”_ Steve says in disbelief, ignoring the way Clint leans over the table to high five her attempt at embarrassment. Tony’s got his face, and _laughter,_ covered behind a hand while watching Sam struggle to get his phone away from Steve before the man deletes the video.

"I hope you all realize that you’re terrible people. This will be my villain origin story.” 

“Good,” Tony smirks. “Can’t wait to hear the seven minute monologue of you recounting your most embarrassing memory.” 

When put like that… Peter groans in defeat and storms out of the room, leaving behind Tony and the others.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Drop me a comment or inbox me a prompt on Tumblr!


End file.
